Tales of Symphonia: Seeds of Rebellion
by Mand'alor
Summary: Takes place 820 years before Tales of Symphonia and follows Yuan Kāfei, canon, 3248, as he founds the renegades. Shows his relationship with Kratos and Mithos and the beginning of the in game era. Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. Reviews Update priority :P
1. Begining of Redemption

My first ToS fic! I'm going to go back later and show the journey of regeneration Yuan joins before this. also I added the doll, Yu because I wanted to find a way to get more banter out of the characters, so I had Yuan pick it up on the journey. Just think of him as Corrine but more talkative!

* * *

Yuan strode purposefully through the valley in front of the Tower of Salvation. His customary beige clothing and ornate armor of a time and age long since vanished was gone. Instead he was dressed in a very simple tunic , blue leggings and a white top.

It had been the most eventful day of his eternal life for almost a thousand years. He was going to falsify the deaths of certain major political and religious figures. To be precise the deaths of the chosen of Tethe'alla and their companions. The seals were open. The Mana would flow without or without one more angel on Derris Kharlan.

"How you went along with this without asking any questions for 3000 years is beyond me." A little Yuan-like doll on his shoulder berated him.

"Apathy is death, worse than death. I'm going to atone for that, by stopping the abomination of Cruxis...

"...By killing her brother." Yuan muttered, staring at the ring on his left hand.

Streaming across its surface were two markings 'YM' and a marriage vow that had faded along with her life so long ago even he couldn't remember it.

Somehow that still brought about a twinge in his stone heart, hot and sharp, maybe it was guilt, he'd been having that feeling a lot recently.

"Just keep your mouth shut when we're in there and I'll create a reason to meet them where we agreed." He ordered the doll as the vast expanse between him and the door lay over small chasm grew smaller. Normally the chosen would unlock the door, but Yuan had a Cruxis Crystal of greater value and the chosen was out there, alive.

"Roger that, sir!." The little doll replied, doing an exaggerated salute, before shuffling across Yuan's shoulder to whipser in his ear.

"You did the right thing, you know. Telling them everything."

"I know, Yu. I can't live like Kratos taking orders from a brat Mithos' age." Yuan chuckled, maybe the years hadn't been that cruel to him, maybe his body wasn't the only thing that had lost its sense of time.

As Yuan extended his foot into the abyss, the familiar staircase he'd seen on countless journey's of world regeneration past, a flash at the edge of his vision caught Yuan's attention.

"Waaaaah!" Yu screamed, grabbing onto Yuans shoulder with both hands as he was whipped around and almost thrown off.

'Following me? It can't be them, they know the time and place to meet me, and they trust me not to die. At least i thought they trusted me' Yuan thought to himself

'If it's an assassin, then be sure to leave them an opening to get in, if Yggdrasill is keeping tabs on us, question him and nip it in the bud.' Yu's voice answered from inside the same skull as Yuan's.

As Yuan strode through the gate to the tower of Salvation, the little doll, Yu climbing back up his arm and yelling at him to be more considerate, two shadows moved along the high cliff face behind Yuan as he crossed the threshold. One sank slowly into the rock below, while the other dark shadow flew through the air as a cape caught in the wind, towards the door, and hiding in Yuan's own shadow.


	2. The Silent City

Sorry it took so long, but I had to lend the laptop out to my aunt who's staying over for the summer, and she doesn't have a laptop in Italy so she borrowed our aptop, and I'd already written half the chapter by then.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The spacious, empty halls were filled only with the almost deafening sounds of Yuan's footsteps. It was the heavy, crushing, silence of the place that made his footsteps so distinctive. The entire tower stood still, aging almost as slowly as those within it.

The initial teleport had reached the room of the "final seal", and it was still surrounded by the grotesque spiralling structure around the plateau. The sickening multitude of chosen bodies surrounding the walkway, even now, still drew a scowl from Yuan. The shadow that had followed him, had darted behind the nearest pillar, and swung itself over the short barrier on the edges.

An angel of Cruxis appeared higher above the seal, with the customary show of light and feathers and dressed in clergy robes that the 'Angels of judgement' wore during the regenerations. He didn't seem to be taken aback by the fact that Yuan was alone, well save for Yu.

"It is a distinct pleasure to see you again Lord Yuan." He greeted, bowing.

"Indeed." Yuan replied.

"We saw your approach from afar, sir. Lord Yggdrasill has already summoned you to nibelhiem for discussion concerning the disappearance of the chosen."

"Tell lord Yggdrasill he can wait. I'm going to do some things, and I'll meet him later, outside that gaudy throne room."

'He'll only spend the rest of the day talking to the cardinals in there anyway.' Yuan thought

"Right away, my lord." The lifeless being responded before hurrying ahead through the teleport.

Yuan took a moment to look at the eternal sword, and cast a casual glance over his shoulder before casually stepping onto the glyph as well. Minutes later, the infiltrator followed.

Yuan's quarter within welgaia were in stark contrast with the rest of the stagnant city of lifeless beings.

In truth he hadn't decorated in his own style. It was a massive room, and off-limits to anyone without invitation. Even Kratos and Mithos respected that, and Yuan respected their privacy in return.

It was more like a garden or shrine than a home. It was a weaving series of forks in a path that moved around an astounding variety of plant life, something Martel had loved, and Yuan taken care in maintaining each of the plants, and trees and ferns and fountains in it. somewhere lost in the farthest right corner, was a little humble area that Yuan used to sleep and eat in, not that he needed to. It consisted mainly of a futon bed and a mizuho style table on some tatami matting, all of which Yuan had obtained, because it was simple, durable and didn't clash with the rest of the room. It was serene, natural and perfect for Yuan to retreat to for meditation and reflection, the best Yuan could do to compensate, just a little for Martel's company. It's plant life was kept in a humid environment, and was always lightly misted by the countless small rivers and waterfalls, earning it the name amongst the lower members of Cruxis as "The room of a thousand-fountains", which was even.

Yuan had simply entered the room and proceeded to the farthest fountain, and settled on a rock by the pool and tried to collect his thoughts. It took 20 minutes of near silence, broken only by the falling of the water around him, and the occasional suggestion or remark from Yu. Eventually he had articulated his thoughts and his plan. But first he would pay Kratos a visit before going to meet Mithos. Rising from his position, he strode out his quarters and straight out to the bridge that appeared as he walked out, he'd specifically requested a bridge, walking made it easier to feel like a mortal amongst the angels, and walked into the Derris plaza.

Yuan eventually spotted Kratos tottering about outside the mana fragment storage wing, looking extremely bored, and not bothering to hide it. Recently Kratos had been injured in the last regeneration. The desians, whose role it was to place the chosen in danger in order to stimulate and awaken their Cruxis crystal had fallen victim to mis-information and betrayal as one of cardinals had rebelled against Cruxis. Kratos' injury was born of a MYSTEK projectile. It was an older technology, born of the war that was older than both Kratos and Yuan. It worked to deal damage in two ways.

The first was the explosion it released on impact, the second was mana burns. These burns contracted the mana within the body and didn't allow the body to react as strongly with ambient mana. Kratos had been sent to confront the renegade before Yuan and the chosen crossed paths with them. Unfrotunaly they were found and Kratos had pushed Yuan from the blast, only to take the brunt of it's after-effects and severe burning on his back. Because of this Kratos had been unable to reveal his wings, and couldn't gather enough mana to cast spells. Not that it mattered though as the mana burns had restricted the efforts of Cruxis' healers to treating little more than the small concussion he had sustained when the blast had smacked him head first into Yuan's chest plate.

As such he had been confined to Welgaia until the burns healed completely. Luckily though in a week or two Kratos right arm would of been in good enough condition for him to practice his calligraphy and cooking, something he had been complaining about almost every time they talked.

"Kratos." Yuan called out softly.

Kratos just kept on walking towards the building. Yuan blinked for a second before remembering that Kratos had removed his Cruxis crystal, their data showing that the constricted mana flows would lead to a more complete parasitic fusion, 'the walking doll effect' as it had been named by Kratos. As such he no longer had enhanced hearing, sight, smell or taste.

"HAIRBEAR!" Yu yelled, much louder.

This time Kratos turned around, not needing any enhanced hearing to catch Yu's shout.

The entire plaza had turned to stare at Yuan, who was to everyone else, swearing at a small doll that looked just like him hanging in his grip.

"Yuan?!" Kratos called back, unable to see him past the crowd of angels passing through, and woefully unable to tell apart the voice of Yuan and Yu.

"Kratos!" Yuan called back.

The crowd of angels parted as if Yuan had thrust a massive wedge into the throng, all of them clearly intent on not committing the 'sin' of actually touching him.

"Listen that wasn't me!" was all Yuan could spurt out as he approached, cheeks flushed red, waving Yu around by the leg.

"Oh? Then who was it?" Kratos replied, clearly surprised, but also clearly glad for the chance to see someone who didn't insist of flying everywhere with their wings out.

"It was him!" Yuan shouted thrusting Yu in Kratos' face

"I'm getting dizzy!" Yu shouted as he tried to break his leg free of Yuan's grip, and clearly tired of being held upside down.

"Where did you get that?" Kratos replied, still surprised but now clearly more glad than annoyed.

"hm?" Yuan replied, looking up from his task of swinging Yu around

"I got him in mizuho, from some oddball wandering around. Figured he might be worth a few laughs, you just feed your mana into the doll, and it can take on your traits, but not your personality. It makes him unique." he explained.

"Train him to shut up more and he'd be amusing. Did you get the stuff I asked you to buy for me on the surface?" Kratos asked

Reaching inside for his pocket Yuan handed Kratos a small box.

"A satay box-set. You want me to teach you some new recipes later?"

"You know I can't cook with my arm like this." Kratos said, nodding at his right arm in a sling

"Well you could always try cooking with your feet..."

"Sure, even if I live another thousand years, I'll NEVER meet a man who can cook with his feet."

"Somehow I have a bad feeling about that..."

As the two friends argued, the intruder stood above, on a platform above the plaza, overlooking the odd pair and approaching the one lifeless being between them and the seraphim.

000000000000000000000

The next chapter is going to revolve around a new character 0o

I'll be laying down the work for a later twist, and in the chapter after that, Yuan will have to explain the chosen's "Disappearance" to Mithos!


	3. The Hunter

GAH, writers block is a killer during school time, I don't this thing to die before I even get into double digits. If I go too long without updating, don't hesitate to complain, I need a reminder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dark intruder was almost directly above the targets now. And neither was wearing a Cruxis crystal, and they were gathered together. This was the single best chance that would arise to take down two of the four seraphim at once.

Rowan ,steadily approaching an oblivious angel, was clothed similarly to Yuan, however his leggings were tightened and had shin guards over them, and was matte black, with a cowl covering his face, only just letting his deep brown eyes sit over the mask.

His hair was jet black and looked as if it was normally worn as a ponytail with a tidy front trim, but was let free, vaguely resembling a lions mane with the hair let down past the shoulders at the back. His complexion was similar to that of someone born and raised in the mizuho area, just as his suit and weapons however, he resembled a mizuho ninja, but was noticeably different, such as that he carried one sword, with the sheath on the back of his belt, rather than on his back or at his side. These subtle differences however, were less than notable to anyone unfamiliar with the martial customs of mizuho. Even with the minor differences, he believed his martial skill and doctrine were in a different league then that of mizuho.

A black gloved hand touched the angels shoulder, and he turned around.

'Nothing there…' the lifeless one thought, before something came from behind him again and a small sharp blade, pierced his neck, cutting through the side first and voice box. In the few seconds he spent lying on the platform above the plaza, he could tell there was something under him, and there was a black figure somewhere. The colours flowed like oils and all became white, and before that he saw something, the world stripped bare, everything in it's entirety and as he looked upon what was, the world disappeared.

Rowan was stepping backwards further to gauge the distance between this platform and the block the would provide good cover in the furthest corner. The angel laid bleeding, just by the edge, his eyes glazed over. Staring at some point just over his shoulder.

'Unnerving. It always is.' Rowan thought.

Taking a few seconds to seize up the distance, he charged straight off the edge.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry about the time, but I'm losing time due to school.

Next chapter We'll have the assassin confront the two angels, and later maybe even reveal the identity of the second "Ninja"


	4. Yuan Speaks Melonics?

OK now we're getting somewhere, more progress, I'm gonna try not to go any longer than 2 weeks without updating.

Yuan and Kratos were still standing in the middle of the plaza, as close to friendly as they ever seemed to get anymore. It felt vaguely like they had first met each other some times, and at others like they'd known each other all their lives.

"…os isn't going to appreciate this detour you know Yuan." Kratos said warningly.

"A _man_ his age should know to respect his elders. He knows well enough that I need to take time to myself, and that he'll get his report before long so an hour or two is nothing to us." Yuan retorted sourly.

"Indeed…" Kratos said gravely.

The two settled into an uncomfortable silence, Kratos was obviously thinking about what Mithos would do if Yuan wasn't a founding member. Yuan had always been a disagreeable member of Cruxis, and Mithos had saddled him with the worst of the work for it. Eventually though everyone just got used to Yuan refusing to meet deadlines and destroying a few walls or small rooms every so often. It was no worse than Kratos' tendency to simply disappear for weeks at a time on the surface, they all needed to relieve the stress that built up over the years.

Something made a clunking noise and Yuan whipped his head in the direction of the noise, neither of them had their Cruxis crystals equipped, but Yuan had always had the keenest senses, being the most often active in combat zones and enemy territory had demanded good awareness.

"Something wrong?" Kratos asked

"I thought I heard footsteps."

"There aren't any desians that need access to mana fragment storage."

"Or the cells?" Yuan asked

"No prisoners that we know of, so it can only be an intruder if there's only angels around."

"It was above. The last step sounded heavy, like a jump or stamp."

"Then perha…"

Kratos was interrupted by a loud flashing of blinding light from above them plaza, on the platform that connected the mana fragment storage halls to the angel dormitories. Something was seeping gas out from under a body drenched in blood on the platform.

"No time for that! Weapons out! Everyone!" Kratos shouted as the entire plaza drew their arms the second the bang went off, only to blind them and send some into hacking coughs.

"Behind!" Yu shouted!

Whipping around to face the blocks that stood by the holding cell teleport, Yuan and Kratos caught a glimpse of a solid black blur darting over the blocks, which later resolved into a black haired man, garbed in black robes, much like a more form fitting version of Yuan's current clothing.

Drawing his double ended staff-blade Yuan was only able to stop the attacker from landing a blow on them by shooting forth a hastily cast lightning straight forwards from his hands, at the same time as Kratos cast his one handed to blast the assassin backwards head over heels.

It didn't faze him, he just flipped in midair to land on his feet, the angels only just managing to focus their attention on him.

"Yuan move out of the way!" Kratos yelled, elbowing him to one side.

"Fire storm!" Kratos' good handed sprouted a dozen fireballs, screaming towards the assassin, only to meet head on with what looked like a delayed freeze lancer spell.

"Can you…" Yuan started, only to notice that Yu had disappeared and was hiding inside the item bag now.

'Great' Yuan thought as Kratos fired off a wind blade that swiped across at the 'ninja' only to impact harmlessly on a "Guardian Seal" arte.

"Kratos You'll exhaust what little mana you have left, get out of here and take a command position." Yuan shouted as he righted himself.

"I can do this, we just need to work together, Angels take aim!" Kratos yelled as the angels around the perimeter took aim with their bows and closed in with their swords.

"Stupid bastard!" Yuan cursed, kicking Kratos square in the Jaw as the ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke and came spinning down to where Kratos had been and the auburn haired seraph landed squarely on his backside, staring at Yuan as the conveyor belt carried him back to the derris hub.

'I knew those things had to have some use…' Yuan thought as he turned his attention to the ninja, who was pulling his blade from an angel commanders chest.

"Not quite the opponent you expected eh onii-chan?" The ninja muttered

'That's a word from my hometown!' Yuan realised

"Tuya muetun usu Yuan. Djimutii waeruru onii-chan." Yuan spat back.

'Wait why did I say that in melonics?!

Bah I took ages on this I know, but lemme know where I'm going wrong here and give me feedback! I got most of the story down, it's really just a matter of putting it into text.


	5. Forbidden Room

God I hate writers block, it's just tough getting some of the smaller things done, like knowing what you want to do but not how --. Sorry, I'll try to do this as often as I can, I do need to get back into writing.

* * *

"Better not get careless!" Rowan yelled turning the blade to it's side as he lunged to stab at Yuan, who was batting his attacks away one handed.

"And just who the hell are you?" Yuan asked as he flipped overhead and slashed wide across Rowan's back, bringing down lightning following his blade.

"Thunder Gale!" Yuan yelled

Rowan tried one, two, three times to break yuan's guard and get in at a closer range to use his gauntlet, but every strike was parried and countered, and his proximity to Yuan was all that kept him from being skewered by the angel's that seemed to of domed over them.

"Heh, You're pretty good, just what I'd expect from the last man of that clan." He muttered, sucking his cheek in where he was starting to bruise.

'This fight can't be decided by blades, but i need to get him alone if I can kill him, that place, the angels avoided it...' Rowan thought as a rolling elbow slam from Yuan sent him skidding backwards.

"Just don't lose your pace!" Rowan yelled as he span on his heels and sprinted back down the tunnel at full speed.

* * *

"Come back here!" Yuan yelled as the assassin turned and ran away.

'I won't let you get away without telling me why!' Yuan seethed as he brought out his deep purple wings and took off, straight into the air, and over the conveyor belt that the assassin seemed to be following.

'What's up with this weird guy, following me in, and taunting me, speaking that dead language...'

Yuan flew hard and fast along the path, the assassin was sprinting quickly, and he seemed to be following a path, Yuan couldn't think where he'd be heading, it must be somewhere isolated, that the Angel's couldn't follow into easily. Somewhere he could try to throw Yuan off guard.

"My quarters?" Yuan guessed as the plaza came into view.

Yuan's quarters were separated from the main plaza by a magi-technology bridge that extended in reaction to the sensor pad reading his biometric data to confirm it was him, the door was less high tech, but still as equally impossible an obstacle for an angel, It was known that intrusion into the chambers of a seraph meant that nobody questioned the quick and bloody death that followed. it was off limit, at any time, under any circumstance. If he'd been watching Yuan, he'd of noticed this.

'If he wants to kill me, I'll have to fight back, but if he just needs to fight cruxis, he could be useful, and saved. he isn't strong enough to take on Mithos, and head to head me either.'

Checking his sorcerers ring was secure, Yuan touched down onto the platform as the assassin bolted striaght up it, Yuan following him to the small but thik metal doors.


	6. Leap of Faith

Kay, I know I'm losing pace, and neglecting this, but even if there's only 30 readers I'll try to keep this updated, as much as i can. Please, more reviews, and send this to anyone else who might enjoy this enough to review it, And don't worry about my feelings, If you aren't harsh, I won't improve.

* * *

Yuan touched gently down on the pad as the assassin burst through the doors. Yuan never locked it, he normally didn't need on to keep others out. This visitor clearly wasn't interested in respecting rules.

Carefully putting the double ended blade back to the holster on the the back of his waist, the blade clicking and retracting into the hilt, Yuan walked through the doors, casual and relaxed.

The room was quiet, only the trickling water of the room could be heard, and it was at times like this that Yuan almost regretted his choice of decorative theme, though the tomato pattern wallpaper had been banned by Kratos. Yuan took a moment to steady himself, and think of what to say before he walked further along the path, beyond the watchful eyes on the other side of the glass door.

"Put away your weapon!" Yuan called out

"We don't have to fight each other. Just please, tell me why you want fight against Cruxis."

_Why do you want to know?_ nagged a little voice in the back of Yuan's head. Yu could still communicate, being tied to Yuan, despite the fact he was cowering item the item bag..

_Are you just trying to find a reason to fight Yggdrasil? He betrayed trust, killed more people than you could count, and even his sisters memory is a victim of his betrayal._

_'I'm asking' _Yuan thought, very aware that he was essentially talking to himself now

_'Because i want to understand why he WANTS to fight Cruxis, and I want to know how he discovered the tower of salvation. And most importantly, I want to know if he'll join me.'_

Yuan's only response was a sudden jolt as the man tackled Yuan from behind grabbing him and holding him down, he felt himself being roughly rolled over and having his had smacked roughly back into the floor.

"Because... Because you KILLED us!" The man voice was hoarse and animal, all rage and fury, but also with a hint of a groan in it as if he was hurt.

"You plague this world world with sadness, surround yourselves in mystery, and drive me towards my vengeance. Cruxis is everywhere, but the silent were shattered and the weak were broken, we found you, and we the remnants of our proud nation have found you."

These words took a second to slot into place in yuan's head possibly the continuous drumming of his head against the floor winding him, perhaps just confusion. Something clicked into place then everything made sense.

"Are you... a descendant of Izumo?" Yuan asked

The beating stopped and the man held Yuan's face close

"Yes, now realize your crimes before you pay for them!"

"Wait!" Yuan yelled, if he fought back he would lose the mans trust, or rather any chance of gaining it now.

"why?"

"Because... because I know what we do is wrong, I know we burned villages, killed chosen, harvested humans as vessel for our exsphere's, and I decided, I promised that i would be the one to kill Yggdrasil and free the worlds."

"Prove it!" The man screamed in his face, spit spraying on Yuan and his breathing slowing.

"I can prove it!, I can help you, I can lead and organize you, but I need to trust me, one act of trust, one act of faith. Leave, run head for the forests around Ozzette, by the lake there is an island, if you can be there within a week, I'll meet you there, alone and I'll show you proof, I'll show you the chosen's group, no longer bound by Cruxis."

Rowan stayed silent for a second, looking as if he was calculating how hard he would need to hit Yuan to crack his head just right, before speaking.

"F-fine. but you have to prove yourself as well beforehand, so i know you won't betray us. And when we meet, you explain, everything."

"What do you want?"

"Help me to escape, my companion too, he's in the lower levels with your automated guards, trying to disable the elevator security if you can get me to him and let us get out of here, then we'll trust you."

"If that's all, get off me and get ready to start running when i blow the door, We'll make it look like a Magic misfire then." Yuan muttered.

"You'll help us, with a misfire?" Rowan repeated, this was partially surprise and partially expected, but even so he was confused, and out of breath, no doubt off balance by co-operating with someone he wanted to kill, let alone forgoing the other 2 targets he had.

'Altruists can be so trusting...' Yuan thought.

"A powerful strike spell, you pretend to dodge, i smash to door and stun the angels, you can run for the western plaza, take the moving platform south west of there and follow it to a pad that leads to the underground levels, from there meet your accomplice and take the elevator, then go due east until the end of the corridor, that pad is an emergency escape point I made secretly, use this sorcerers ring with the pedestal by the elevator to change the warp destination for my secret area, the color of the pedestal you want is green. from there wait a few hours for everything to wind down before moving on. Got that?" Yuan Asked?

"I'm ready, just show me your loyalty."

* * *

-_- this is slowing down again, if you read this, please don't hesitate to urge me to update, i need the reminders.


	7. The Hero and The Villain

I know I'm weeks overdue, but i just can't help but be lazy -_- I swear I'll work to improve on this. No guarantee's about succeeding though.

* * *

'What the hell am I doing here?' Yuan thought to himself as he stood staring at the large door to his own quarters. Just beyond his vision, the angels lay waiting, patiently as only emotionless and ageless beings could be, arrayed in the attack pattern their martial doctrine advised, their doctrine having been built by himself and Kratos, Yuan knew they would of been arranged in a wide U shape around the door, with multiple rows both on the floor and in the air. Yuan also knew that if they were struck by an area attack, they be knocked into each, the domino effect throwing off the entire formation. The attack would need to blow the doors off, and then cause a large scale detonation, in a single spell, or else it would look deliberate. One spell came immediately to mind.

"You chase me without any consideration of danger, yet you take this long to make a distraction?" Rowan asked

"Put down it down to adrenaline." Yuan chuckled

I have do have a plan though, get to one side of the door and get ready for a quick run, you remember the route I described to you?"

"Perfectly."

"And you haven't lost the sorcerers ring?"

"Gah, stop stalling and get on with this distraction. Unless you _can't_ halt that many of them..." Rowan muttered

"Oh my is that a challenge?" Yuan rolled his eyes at Rowan before nodding to one side of the door

"I'm guessing it's still not safe to come out is it?" A murmured a small voice from Yuan's belt.

"O heavenly clouds part and loose thy blade!" Yuan chanted as Rowan sidestepped the space between Yuan and the the door, and Yu muttered about being inelegant and dangerous.

"**Indignate Finality**!" Yuan yelled as a dark purple purple formed above his head, a spell which was more like a compound unison attack of mystic artes, it was pricey as far as mana went, but it's rewards were great enough to justify it.

The blade soared forth as Yuan Gestured towards the door with an outstretched palm, Rowan ducking and covering his head as the doors were blasted from the wall and the titanic blade continued on course, much to the surprise of the angels within.

"GO!" Yuan Barked as he brought his outstretched palm into a fist by his chest as Rowan Began a sprint through the door.

At that exact moment the massive blade seemingly impacted the air itself and detonated, the explosion soaring outwards and swallowing the nearest angels whole, and loosing smaller thunder blades that released large walls of lighting into the rows of the angels, frying them as Rowan simply bounced off of their heads like stepping stones as Yuan Flew through the door, looking suitably furious enough to look like he was still in pursuit, wings out and store-bought blade still in hand.

Ignoring the rancid smell of the beings he commanded cooking from his own attack with the emotionless focus expected of one of the 4 Seraphim Yuan flew after Rowan with the steely determination rising within his breast expected of a legendary hero.

Rowan had passed straight past the first platform in the plaza and lept past the derris emblem before his feet touched the ground, only to send him ricocheting off of the side of the large conveyor tunnel that led to the database area, looking perfectly endangered and evasive as he evaded Yuan's carefully placed lightning bolts and the spray of fireballs from a rather ridiculous looking Kratos. Despite having his right arm still in a sling and only being able fire left handed, he was doing a credible job of running and casting at a decent speed.

Whether he had pluck or not, Kratos just wasn't fast enough and his attacks went wide of his target too often to slow Rowan almost no time at all Yuan was watching Rowan disappear through the warp pad, pausing just enough to give him a head start before flying over to the pad as the angels scattered ordering the activation of the unmanned weapons stored in the lower levels.


End file.
